Mr Machine
Mr Machine ' (Real Name: ''Riley S. Miles) is a cyborg hero from New York City. History Riley grew up in Austin, Texas, he always went out to watch the soldiers train at an Academy out in the desert. He went to a community college in Dallas, and had plans to become a famous, and successful engineer of the future. He was a master in robotics, and mechanics as he wanted to build robots, and cars of the future. He was kicked out of his local college when he was framed by a trusted friend for a crime he did not commit. He gave up his dreams, moved to New York and joined police academy. He let the grudge go after he became 24 and was a full police officer. During the "big bang", Riley then became a bionic human, his journey then started there. Abilities '''Bionic Body: When getting effected by The Big Bang Mr Machine gained mechanisms inside his body and he became a cyborg. *'Electrical Enhanced Vision': Due to Mr Machine, having a bionic body. He also has bionic eyes, which make his eye ball black and gives him golden colored eyes that glow. They glow because they are electrical, and it allows him to see in the dark and have far much more better vision. Even though they are "electrical", they do now power down, because it is the natural electricity in a person's body. *'Flight': The super body contains retractable jet turbines in his back that creates 9 foot wings with Turbines that allow him to move up to 400 miles per hour. For Quick access and as an emergency, Mr Machine has rockets that emerge from his feet, allowing him to hover up to 3 miles in the sky and fly at quick speeds of about the fastest roller coaster. *'Super Strength': He has the ability to use his super body to lift at levels of a car(able to throw) and a truck(unable to be thrown). *'Super-Human Distending': Due to his arms and legs being mechanical, Mr Machine can extend his limbs to the length of 1,000 yards. He can create a sphere out of his limbs by doing so and connected them with small plugs that connect them. *'Super Speed': Mr Machine has super-speed which allows him to use his robotic super legs to move at speeds of 150 miles per hour at his most. *'Repulsor Blasters': He has the ability to morph his robotic fists into blasters that repulsor lasers like Iron Man, he can fire at least 15 blasts before he must take time to produce more. He can do a swap and morph his blasters in machine gun turrets in which fire bullets twice the size of sniper bullets at a rate of a normal Ak-47. However, each arm can hold 300 bullets before he reloads. Even, being able to morph into a missile launcher. *'Enhanced Healing': Due to the mechanisms in his body, Mr Machine has an accelerated level of regeneration when injured. As he can instantly reproduce his bionic limbs with the magic-like ability in his "bionic core". However if in critical damage, treatment will be needed. *'Super Natural Living': Mr Machine can live without food, water, and air. Showing this, Mr Machine can live within space, and under water without taking a single breath. This is done as his lungs are no longer in place are replaced with his core. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Male Characters